Bad News Jet
by Silver Azure
Summary: Yes I brought Jet back even though he perished in "Jet" but I decided to bring him back because I was itching to write this story so here it is, basically Jet screws up badly and now as community service he has to teach little bratty kids Kung Fu.
1. Damn kids

Hey guess what this is a new KFP fic from me Kingofworlds and if you don't know who I am I don't want you to know, not really but if you have read Jet and yes he died in the end, I say screw that I'm bringing him back through the power of story so enjoy this fic called Bad News Jet

"I am so furious right now I could spit nails! How the hell could you do something stupid like that?!" yelled a very pissed off Master Shifu, "Oh come on how the hell was I supposed to

know she was an undercover cop for crying out loud?! I was drunk outta my fucking mind!" Jet yelled back. Master Shifu was so furious a vein was popping out of his head, "As your

community service, you have to teach those misfit kids Kung-Fu!" he yelled, "Oh come on! That's unfair, I hate those kids anyway!" yelled Jet, but it was too bad because Master Shifu

made up his mind. Jet walked to the training grounds where he saw the kids running around and playing, all of a sudden one kid took a look at Jet, "Who the hell is this asshole?!" he

yelled, "Call me an asshole again and I'm gonna shove my foot so far up your ass, you're gonna have my claws for teeth" said Jet to the kid who wisely backed down, "Now I'm gonna

teach you pathetic losers Kung Fu, those who insult me, disobey me, or anything like that I will go to your house, kick your daddy so hard in his nuts so he cannot foul the Earth with little

scumbags like yourselves! I have 1001 recipes for kicking ass, ok?! I', not in the right state of mind so just do what I say and we'll be copacetic, CLEAR?!" he yelled and the kids just

ignored him and began playing, which unfuriated Jet, "ALRIGHT LISTEN UP GET OFF YOUR ASSES AND WE'RE GONNA DO SOME KUNG FU, IF ANYONES GOT A PROBLEM GET THE FUCK OUT OF

MY CLASS!" yelled Jet at the top of his lungs, which got everybody and I mean everybody's attention, even the Five had looked up to hear what was being yelled. All the kids lined up out

of fear, "Better, now who here knows what Kung Fu means?" asked Jet

"Kicking Ass!" yelled one kid

"Fighting!" yelled another

"No mercy!" yelled one more

"NO! NO! WRONG! WRONG! NO! It's not all about ass whoopings and fighting, it is about patience and believing in yourself! Sure ass whippings come with the deal but it's more patience

and practice!" yelled Jet. All of a sudden Tigress decided to take a stroll on the training grounds, she watched Jet as he taught, but to no avail everybody wanted to learn how to kick ass,

Tigress could see Jet was at his boiling point because these kids were bad, "Alright listen up if you all don't get on the ground and meditate like Master Jet says, I'm going to sit on your

backs and make you do thousands of push ups like I did to Jet!" yelled Tigress, "Oh you had to bring that up, damnit! Come on!" replied Jet but each kid got down and closed their eyes

and meditated, Jet was stunned! "Looks like you could use a helping hand" chuckled Tigress as she put her arm around Jet's side [yes they're still dating] "Thanks babe, now we're gonna

whip them into shape whether they like it or not!" said Jet proudly

[END OF CHAPTER]

So what'd ya think, yes there is swearing and to those of you who are gonna bitch to me about swearing, save your breaths because you will be ignored or reminded of the First

Amendment.


	2. Now I have to rescue those damn kids

Chapter 2! Enjoy!

"Come on Jet don't be to hard on them, they're just kids" said Tigress, "Yeah I know but come on, they gotta learn discipline" replied Jet. So after a couple minutes of meditating they all

stood up and were silent, ain't that a bitch? Anyways Jet had the kids run a couple of laps around the training grounds and taught them a few moves but all of a sudden and without

warning [THE ADVENTURE STARTS] A snow leopard [not Tai Lung, sorry] popped up and within a flash he stole the kids, "What the fuck just happened?!" exclaimed Jet, "I don't know it

was just a flash and now they're all gone!" replied Tigress. "Was that Tai Lung?" asked Tigress, "No. He had a distinct scar..." Jet was pondering and it all came back to him, as a child Jet

knew a snow leopard named Jin, as kids they used to cause trouble and Jin got that scar on his forehead because he got hit by a wooden plank as a teenager and is now scarred for life.

"Jin, you son of a bitch" Jet said to himself, "Who?" asked Tigress, "This guy I know, his name's Jin, I'll never forget that scar" replied Jet. "I'm gonna rip every organ out that son of a

bitch's body!" yelled Jet, "I'm coming with you, those kids are as much as my responsibility as they are yours!" replied Tigress, "Fine then" said Jet, so on they went in search of Jin, looking

for clues to his whereabouts when suddenly Jet remembered something, he remembered Jin could not resist a beautiful woman, and the best part was during this little remembering he

remembered where Jin lived which was a plus as well. "Tigress I remember Jin could never resist a beautiful woman, so...." but before Jet could finish Tigress interrupted "Lemme guess,

you want me to try and swoon him? Fine!" yelled Tigress. So the two hurried to Jin's hideout which actually used to be Jin and Jet's hideout but now it's Jin's, so after some time they got

to Jin's hideout, "OK Tigress I need you to just walk by, trust me he will notice you and try to hit on you and I'll get the kids" said Jet. Tigress walked past Jin's hideout, and whaddya know

the first part of the plan worked, Jin saw Tigress and rushed right up to her, "Well hello there! What's a pretty lady like yourself walking alone here in these parts?" asked Jin, "Well... you

strong sexy leopard, I was lost and wondered if a big strong leopard like you would help a girl out" Tigress said all sexy like as she ran her finger through Jin's fur, Jet watched them both,

"Heh heh, my God... I can't believe Jin fell for it" Jet chuckled, so Jet got out of hiding and snuck right over to Jin's hideout, and then Jin's ear twitched, "Wait a sec..." he said as he turned

around and saw Jet, upon seeing Jet, Jin realized it was a trick and gave Tigress a swift sidekick to the gut knocking her down, "Nobody hurts my woman without me tearing them a

second asshole!" yelled Jet as he hit Jin in the face knocking him down. "So Jet, I see you found me, in the same place we used to hang out as kids, I never figured you the smart one but

you got lucky!" yelled Jin as he jumped up and kicked Jet to the side of the head but Jet quickly dodged it and grabbed Jin's leg and dropped him to the ground. "WHERE THE FUCK ARE

THOSE KIDS?!" yelled Jet, "Heh heh, you think I'd tell you?" said Jin in an oily voice, "Besides, they're in for a big surprise" said Jin all proudly.

WHAT IS TO BECOME OF THE KIDS?

WILL JET ACTUALLY TEAR JIN A NEW ASSHOLE?

FIND OUT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!!!!


End file.
